


always enough for me

by kathoo



Series: irumatsu week 2018 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Double Date, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, im so sorry miu, lets be real everything i write for iruma is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: Miu is too afraid to ask Kaede out on their first date, so Tenko suggests a double date to make things easier. Things do not go as planned..[Day 2: First Date/Double Date]





	always enough for me

**Author's Note:**

> haha it was first date/double date but i did BOTH bitch
> 
> this is posted super late into the day and i'm Sorry but i swear i'm not going to miss out on a day

Tenko Chabashira had been Miu’s best friend for as long as she could remember. Tenko had always been there to have her back, no matter the occasion. Even when she didn't deserve it, Tenko was always by Miu’s side. It was why she felt as if she could trust Tenko with anything.

Even her romantic life.

“I don't fuckin’ know what to do,” Miu confessed. “I want to asked Kaede out on a date, but… I don't know how. Even though we’re technically dating, we haven't really been out anywhere special. And I want to make it special, I just… I’m scared and shit.”

“Is it like embarrassment?” Tenko questioned. “Like… whenever you want to ask her, you can't do it without blushing really hard and stuttering? Because I did it all the time with Himiko, even after we’d been out several times. Sometimes I just can't help myself around girls! You’re like that too, aren't you?”

Miu shook her head, staring at the floor of Tenko’s dormitory room. She was sitting on Tenko’s comfortable full-sized bed, gripping the green sheets. “No… it’s not girls. It’s Kaede, really. It’s just… her.”

Tenko, who was sitting beside her, gave Miu a small smile and gripped her hand. “It sounds like you’ve really found yourself someone you love. I don't think this will be a relationship that lasts a few weeks, Miu—this is going to be a long time thing. Forever, even.”

Miu scoffed. “Maybe, if I could only take her out on a date like any damn good girlfriend should.”

Tenko was silent for a moment, most likely deep in thought. After a few beats, she said, “If you’re scared, I think that I might be able to help you! I have an idea.”

Miu raised an eyebrow. “That’s almost never good.”

“Just hear me out!” Tenko insisted, a laugh in her voice. “It’s hard for you to bring it up, right? Because it’s tense? Maybe if you two go on a double date with Himiko and I, then things will work out just fine! It’ll be a lot easier to ask if you make it sound like the entire idea of a date was my idea, right?”

Miu opened her mouth, ready to bash the idea, but… it was actually amazing. It would accomplish its purpose, and it would make it easier for Miu to ask Kaede in the future. There was really nothing to lose.

“Yeah,” she agreed, amazed at her own words. “That might actually fuckin’ work, Tenbitch!”

Tenko gave a nervous chuckle. “Um, you can really just call me Tenko… please.”

“Seeya, bitch!” Miu called as she stood up and off the bed, making her way towards the door. “Oh, and, um… where are we going? And when? And what are we doing?”

Tenko laughed. “You really think of the most important things last… just tell her that I’m going to surprise both of you, while I plan everything! It’s the least I can do for the gorgeous girls in our class.”

“I am gorgeous,” Miu agreed, “but… I really owe you one.”

Tenko shook her head. “I don't like the idea of people owing people. I’m your friend, so I’m doing this for you, and maybe one day you’ll return the favor. Not because you owe me, but because we’re friends.”

.

Miu’s hands were always sweaty, and it always annoyed her, but right now most of all. She was currently standing outside of Kaede’s door, thinking about how she could bring up the topic of the double date. However, before Miu was ready, Kaede opened the door up herself.

“K-Kaede!” Miu sputtered. “What are you doing here…?”

“Oh, Miu!” Kaede said happily, smiling at her. “I haven't seen you all day! I was actually about to grab you something for lunch and then try to find you. And, um, this is my room…?”

“Oh,” Miu murmured. “W-Well… that’s awfully nice of you…”

“Yep!” Kaede spoke. “And, what are you doing here, Miu? Were you about talk with me?”

“I guess you could say that,” Miu admitted, twirling her two index fingers together. “Um, you see… the thing is…”

“Yeah?” Kaede asked, peering at her curiously.

“T-Tenko wants to go on a double date!” Miu blurred out. “Yumeno will be there, too. And I t-thought it was a good idea, so…”

“A double date?” Kaede echoed. “Sounds great! I’m so excited…. When is it?”

“Tenko is going to tell me soon,” Miu promised. “S-She wanted to surprise us and shit.”

“Chabashira-san is so nice,” Kaede praised Tenko, despite the aforementioned girl not being present. “She’s always thinking of ways to help other girls out! And you, too, Miu. Thank you for agreeing on my behalf. You always know just what I enjoy doing.”

Spending time with friends. Kaede would never turn down an invitation from those she cared about. And Miu truly loved her for it, even if she couldn't understand how someone could be so selfless.

“So,” Miu intervened, “are we still gonna go get food?”

Kaede laughed. “I don't see why not.”

.

Miu waited impatiently outside of the restaurant along with Tenko. She couldn't wait for Kaede to get here. What if Kaede wasn't coming? What if she had realized that Miu wasn't worth her time? What if—

“Stop thinking so loud,” Tenko interrupted her train of thought. “I can tell that you're doubting yourself, Miu! And you shouldn't be. Akamatsu-san loves you, and you love her. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“You sure talk big for someone who was crying on my bed because you thought that Yumeno hated you, when in reality her phone just died,” Miu hissed, crossing her arms. “It’s just… it's not that easy.”

Tenko placed her hand on Miu’s shoulder. “I understand.”

They stood in comfortable silence until Kaede and Himiko arrived.

.

“I love their selection!” Kaede said as they sat in their booth. “Everything looks so good…”

“Eh.” Himiko shrugged, fidgeting with her witch hat a little bit. “I’ll have whatever Tenko’s having. Hey, that one guys keeps looking at me…”

“I think it's because of your dumbass witch hat,” Miu deadpanned. “Why do you wear that ugly thing, anyway?”

“Leave me alone,” Himiko muttered.

“What about the chicken parmesan?” Tenko suggested, looking Himiko’s way. “I’m always up for that!”

“Never had it,” Himiko admitted. “But, if you say so…”

“Maybe we should share something,” Kaede suggested, turning a bit towards Miu. Miu blinked, her face reddening just the slightest bit.

“F-Fine,” Miu murmured, trying and failing to act cool. “What do you want?”

“Hm…” Kaede thought aloud. “I'm kind of feeling in a breakfast for dinner mood. I’m thinking the french toast. What about you?”

Miu would eat anything that Kaede wanted, really. Anything to make her happy. However, what she said was, “Yeah, sure.”

Himiko glanced over at Miu. “I see you're acting normally.”

“Shut up,” Miu hissed under her breath, sending a displeased glare at Himiko. The magician in question returned it with a tired stare.

When the waiter approached them, Tenko gladly gave her all of their orders, even complimenting her hair. If Tenko wasn't so devoted to Himiko, Miu didn't doubt she could have any girl that she wanted by charm alone.

“Here,” Tenko said, cutting up a piece of chicken with her fork and knife after the food had arrived. She then picked it up with the fork and put in Himiko’s mouth. It was disgustingly cute.

Kaede, however, didn't seem to feel the same way as the “disgusting” part. “We should do that! Isn't it cute, Miu?”

No. Miu hated being openly affectionate in public, where everyone could judge her. But… “S-Sure.”

She would do anything for Kaede.

She picked up a small piece of french toasts and put it in Kaede’s mouth for her. “Mm! This is so good! Try it.”

Kaede did the same for her, and Miu awkwardly chewed. “Y-Yeah. It's great.”

“I like your shirt, Akamatsu-san!” Tenko complimented. “Is it new?”

“It is!” Kaede confirmed. “You have a sharp eye.”

Himiko sighed. “You’re so smooth with girls, Tenko… you better not leave me. I don't think I’d be awake enough to compete for your hand.”

It was an obvious joke, but Tenko wrapped her arms around Himiko anyway. “I’d never! You’re the one for me, Himiko. I don't think I could ever be happier with anyone else.”

Himiko blushed just the slightest bit. “O-Okay…”

Kaede laughed. “Miu, aren't you going to sweet talk me like that? I bet we could be way cuter than them!”

“You’re fighting a losing battle,” Tenko insisted, smiling. “Himiko and I are the cutest, and that's just a fact!”

“No way,” Kaede playfully disagreed. “Miu, show them!”

Miu’s head was spinning, and the room was getting hot, and she felt sick to her stomach, and—

“I don't feel well,” Miu said, standing up. “I have to go.”

She left without another word.

.

“Miu?” There was a knock on her door, and a voice that was undoubtedly Kaede’s spoke.

“The door’s open,” Miu called weakly from where she was lying on her bed.

The door opened with a creak, and Miu closed her eyes. She could feel Kaede sit on her bed.  
“Miu, what's wrong? What happened yesterday?”

“It’s nothing,” Miu told her. She knew her efforts to push the truth away were in vain. It was Kaede, after all.

“Please, tell me,” Kaede begged, moving over to touch Kaede’s hand. Miu’s eyes opened in surprise.

“I just,” Miu began, “I…. I feel like everyone has these expectations of me that I can never reach. And I don't want to let them down… I don't want to let you down, Kaede. But I don't know how not to, and… I panicked.”

“Don't say that,” Kaede demanded. “Miu, you're enough. I don't need anything from you except for you to be yourself. I didn't fall in love with someone who needs to be perfect all the time. I fell in love with you.”

Miu huffed. “How come you always know what to say when I’m feelin’ down? It's not fair.”

“Because I love you,” Kaede answered simply.

“You're awful,” Miu muttered, before saying, “I love you too, even though you're gross.”

"It's okay to feel insecure," Kaede told her softly. "I do, too. It's not as bad as how you feel, but... please, don't try to hide."

"I'll try," Miu choked out, feeling herself at the verge of tears. She hated this, and she hated doing to to Kaede. But... they were together in this.

Kaede smiled, gripping Miu’s hand tighter. “Let's go again sometime. Just the two of us.”

Miu smiled back, repeating Kaede’s words, “Just the two of us.”

Things would be alright. They always were with Kaede around.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! all comments and kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> i recently made tumblr!! talk to me @emiiriii
> 
> have an amazing day!!


End file.
